


citizen erased

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hospitals, Hosptial Scene, M/M, and even is over protective, everyone loves isak, idk if this is cannon divergent or whatever, it kinda is, its something hopefully a little funny to lighten the mood in the fandom at the moment, the boys are over dramatic, theres fluff, theres like bro fluff and relationship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: “HELP HELP THIS LOVELY MAN, HE’S BLEEDING OUT”“HE’S DYING HELP!”Magnus and Jonas were shouting as they entered the emergency room. Isak gave the guy on the other side of the sign in desk an apologetic look.“I’m sorry about them. They can be a little over dramatic.” Isak turned to the boys shouting “You can’t say shit like that here come on guys, we are in a hospital.”AKA: The hospital scene.





	citizen erased

**Author's Note:**

> woah hi! so this is again a little different. it’s what i imagine the hotel scene to have been like. this fic was prompted by a brilliant headcanon sent to be by http://karmilleryn.tumblr.com/ and i thought it was lovely so i am writing it now. hopefully you find this as enjoyable reading this as i did writing it.

Even’s arm was resting protectively around Isak’s waist, slowly guiding him away from the scene of the fight. Following close behind were the three other boys, shouting between themselves about how much they were going to mess Elias and his mates up for punching Isak. Isak was leaning forward, hands held under his nose, to attempt to stop blood from getting on his already bloodstained shirt. After walking for a bit he gave up on shielding the shirt and just walked. Isak’s eyes wouldn’t stop watering, even though he wasn’t crying in pain.

Even looked down at his boyfriend, concerned. He wasn’t going to let Isak out of his sight until he was okay and all healed up. Even was furious, but it was more important that Isak was okay than him beating Elias’ ass for hitting him.

-

“HELP HELP THIS LOVELY MAN, HE’S BLEEDING OUT”

“HE’S DYING HELP!”

Magnus and Jonas were shouting as they entered the emergency room. Isak gave the guy on the other side of the sign in desk an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry about them. They can be a little over dramatic.” Isak turned to the boys shouting “You can’t say shit like that _here_ come on guys, we are in a hospital.”

The boys laughed at Isak’s anger, lauding discussing between themselves about how their boy was seriously hurt and they didn’t know if he would survive. While this was going on Even has gotten the forms to fill out so that Isak could get checked out.

He lead Isak over to the chairs, guiding him to sit down. Even sat next to him letting Isak rest his head on his shoulder. Isak was probably a little tired, considering the force of the punch to his face he probably was a little concussed.

Even started filling out the information needed, knowing most of the answers. It was mostly basic information like age, sex, height, weight, name, and address. He got most of the way through the form before looking up. He made eye contact with Jonas who looked rather uncomfortable.

“Hey man, you right?” Even asked.

“Oh yeah dude. It’s just weird seeing someone else fill that out for him. I’m so used to being his emergency contact.” Jonas explained. Even offered Jonas the clipboard with the forms, Jonas shook his head. “Nah man it’s chill. You’re his boyfriend, it should be you who does this shit.”

Even dropped it after that. He finished off the rest of the forms, only needed to ask Isak a few questions because he didn’t know the answers. Isak moved to kiss Even’s cheek.

“Thank you baby. Will you come in with me when they look at my face?”

“Of course Issy.”

-

It wasn’t too long before Isak was called to go into the doctors office. He held Even’s hand tightly walking into the room. The rest of the boys sat on chairs directly outside the room. Isak could see them through the glass.

The doctor started asking Isak questions about what had happened and what he remembered. He started poking lightly at Isak’s face, looking up his nose with a light, and starting to clean up the mess on his face. The doctor told him that everything looked okay, he was going to put some small sticky things over the cut on his nose to make sure the cut seals together.

“It seems like Isak has a mild concussion. I want you to make sure he rests for the weekend and doesn’t get into anymore fights. If he’s sleeping, just make sure you wake him up every few hours and get him to eat and drink something. Isak if you throw up or feel dizzy enough to fall over at any point in time, come back here immediately.”

Even let out a deep breath he had been holding in, hoping that Isak was okay. It felt amazing to know his baby was alright. He looked through the window at the boys and held both of his thumbs up at them through the glass.

The boys all jumped up. Mahdi and Jonas making eye contact before Mahdi turned and pretending to faint into Jonas’ arms. Magnus lost it at this, having to hold his stomach to stop himself from falling over.

Even smiled and told Isak that his friends where dorks. Isak just smiled and leaned up to kiss Even.

-

Even took Isak home, made him have a shower, and got him dressed into some comfortable clothes. Isak was laying in bed making grabby hands at Even wanting only to be cuddled right then. Even took off his shoes and laid next to him kissing his temple and wrapping his arms around his waist. Isak slept through the night and most of Saturday. Even was glad as it meant his body was healing and that he defiantly would be okay.

For the week after Even became overprotective to the maximum. He went everywhere with Isak, made sure he was eating and drinking water. He was constantly going out of his way to make sure Isak was safe and happy. Isak protested being babysat often, but somewhere deep down he knew he adored it.


End file.
